


独占欲（By KK)

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	独占欲（By KK)

“敏亨呀~”董思成捏捏李敏亨的耳朵，惹得小孩直往自己怀里躲，最后逼急了的小狮子将人抵到角落里里外外噬咬了个遍，董思成气喘吁吁的揽着小狮子的脖子，凑近他亲了一口“我们敏亨真可爱~”

“昀昀哥哥。。”李敏亨还要说什么，手机铃声响起，他顿了一下 松开了董思成，整理了一下衣服就走远了去接电话，董思成笑着将衣扣扣好，然后坐到办公桌后轻敲着桌面，想着晚上要和李敏亨去吃点什么，然后在..度过一个美好的夜晚，想到最近一直忙碌的小孩越来越削瘦的脸颊，董思成有些心疼，只想着给小孩儿好好补补

说起董思成和李敏亨这段感情，其实也算是情投意合，董思成是李马克 也就是李敏亨的哥哥李泰容的同学，毕业后因着李泰容刚接管公司急需自己人，所以董思成便打包了行李过来，陪着李泰容一步一步的打下了现在的天下，LM集团有现在的成绩，董思成功不可没，只是后来李泰容专注海外开发，国内的事情就交给了弟弟李马克来接手，顺便 将最大的福将董思成配给了他，辅助着李敏亨尽快的熟悉业务，接管企业

是怎么和小狮子有了亲密接触呢？董思成看着李敏亨办公桌上的合影陷入沉思，董思成第一眼见到小孩儿便喜欢的紧，刚来的时候，李敏亨才18岁，染着一头金黄色的卷毛，背着大大的书包穿着校服站在董思成面前，表情拘谨，李泰容拍着他的背笑着说道“思成，我弟弟就拜托你了啊”最初的小狮子对自己也算是客气礼貌，一口一个老师叫着，董思成知道 这是李泰容的安排，他需要自己倾尽全力的去帮助小孩儿。

董思成笑着说好，只有他自己知道，这句好里面 包含了多少深意

董思成对于自己的性向从未隐瞒，而他对于自己的需求也从不避讳，工作已经如此艰辛，怎么能不快意享受人生呢？他是GAY BAR常客，有多少人想要和这位温柔多金又冷心冷情的人共度一夜，只是 董思成对于伴侣向来挑得很，有一方面不合他意，得到的便是拒绝，而小孩儿恰恰符合了董思成心中所有的臆想，他喜欢叫他敏亨，不同于李马克，这个称呼 专属于他

 

“敏亨呀，晚上想吃什么？”董思成抬头看着李敏亨推门进来，拿起手机便要订桌

“昀昀哥哥，今晚我有约了，所以 不能和你一起吃饭了”

“有事？”董思成皱了皱眉，他不记得最近有什么着急的CASE需要他亲自去

“嗯”李敏亨轻哼一声就不再应声，似是不想回答这个问题“对了昀昀哥哥，我面试了一个助理，明天就来上班了”

“助理？”董思成想问什么，可是看着李敏亨的神情，终究没有问出口“你喜欢就好”

 

  
董思成坐在客厅大大的沙发上透过落地窗看着外面的灯火辉煌，他没有开灯，打开的威士忌放在手边 他却没有喝的意思，当初买这套房子还是他的主意，他喜欢大大的落地窗，喜欢在这窗边缠着李敏亨和他一起躺在沙发上，他觉得 在那一刻，他们是属于彼此的，他们在这里拥抱 接吻 做爱，他们一起许下了许多的承诺，这些承诺一个个都在实现着，想到这里 董思成低头笑了笑，他的最后一个愿望，就是 希望能够和他的小孩儿一起走下去

密码锁响起的声音让董思成回过神，李敏亨推门而进 室内一片漆黑让他愣了一下，他按下开关，董思成转过头眯起眼睛似是不太适应突然得光亮“回来啦~还饿么？需不需要在帮你做点吃的？”

“不用了，我吃过了”李敏亨捏了捏鼻梁，董思成走过去抱住他“我们敏亨，辛苦了~你去换衣服吧，我帮你放洗澡水”

“嗯”李敏亨疲惫的身影让董思成多少有些心疼，可是 他知道小孩儿在介意什么，他想要尽快长大，脱离自己带给他的世界，他的小狮子，终于要自己圈画领地了

 

  
李敏亨招来的小助理出乎预料的，是个很年轻的男孩子，他弯腰介绍自己，董思成知道了 他叫安迪，是刚毕业的大学生。董思成看向李敏亨，李敏亨满意的点点头“昀昀哥哥，以后还得需要你多多教教他，他没有接触过这些”

“好”董思成看着他点点头“那就先跟着我吧”

小助理的学习速度很快，董思成满意的点点头，对李敏亨的选人第一次有了点认同，“你的助理不错，很好学 我啊 很快就没什么能教他了”看着李敏亨骄傲的点点头，董思成笑笑“怎么，今天还加班？”

“昀昀哥哥，我们去吃日料吧，我知道 刚开了一家”

“好啊”

 

“嗯。。敏亨啊，慢点~~唔。。要 要坏了。。。”

“昀昀哥哥明明很爽，真不诚实”说完 按着董思成大腿开始大开大合的抽插，董思成许久没有过酣畅淋漓的性事了，李敏亨最近总是忙碌，董思成偶尔自己解决也总是不尽兴，这次小狮子的勤奋让他兴奋“嗯 敏亨啊，敏亨好棒，再 再深一点”

“这就给你 口是心非的哥哥”李敏亨舔舔嘴唇，凑上去夺了一个深吻，身下的动作没有间断 董思成的呻吟让他控制不住自己的力度

一场性爱结束，两个人趴在床头，董思成点了根烟，带着笑意看着李敏亨“最近这是怎么了，我还以为刚刚要被你干死了”

“昀昀哥哥不是很喜欢么”

“那倒是，我们小狮子一直很厉害” 

 

董思成坐在办公桌后叼着根烟看着手里的调令，李泰容那边发过来的消息，李敏亨需要去那边学习3个月，而李敏亨选择的是带着小助理同去，董思成狭长的丹凤眼斜睨着那几个字，直到眼睛生疼

呵 难怪要小助理过来告诉自己，这一下就要出去3个月，估计 不好跟自己解释吧，小助理看着一言不发的董思成有些害怕，他悄悄地抬起头好奇的看着董思成的反应，他跟着董思成学习1个月，对这个副总既敬畏又崇拜，小助理轻咳一声“董副总。。。”

“我知道了，你 跟着敏亨过去，照顾好他，有什么不懂的，随时联系我”

“好的”

如果你想独享这天下，给你又何妨，董思成将烟揉烂扔至桌上，拎起外套走了出去

 

董思成踏入酒吧时，狂欢刚刚开始，他坐到吧台一角，轻巧桌面，对着年轻的调酒师点点头“昀哥，好久没见你了，今天要喝点什么？”

“给我一杯Gibson”董思成将领带扯下，随手解开几粒纽扣，原本就惹人瞩目的外表此刻更是多了几分不羁与痞性，平日里上班梳理的一丝不苟的头发此刻有几缕挡在眉间，引得周围人纷纷蠢蠢欲动

“要这么烈么？心情不好啊”肩膀被人搭上，来人亲昵的贴着他坐下，顺便遮住了大半的目光“我说昀昀，你来我这你家小狮子知道么”

“出国了”董思成抬起头露出一个微笑，“所以郑公子要不要请我喝一杯？”

郑在玹 也就是酒吧所有人若有所思的点点头“当然可以，你要是常来坐坐 我这生意就不愁了”

“在玹啊，我想结婚了”

“哈？”原本想着拿什么话来调笑一下的郑在玹愣在当场“你 认真的？”看着董思成边盯着调酒师手部动作边点头，他有些头疼了“泰容哥知道么？”郑在玹 董思成和李泰容是同一所大学同学，严格来讲 李泰容是两个人的学长，对于董思成这一路，郑在玹可谓是最佳见证人

“我还没告诉他，敏亨去美国学习了，等他回来吧”

“哟，我们WINWIN要收心了，啧啧 没想要 你最终是拜倒在年下小狮子手下啊，活该一辈子给李泰容打工”

“嘻嘻，我们萱萱也要努力呀”

“滚蛋”

 

3个月的学习说长不长，说短不短，董思成看着手机里少得可怜的信息，默默叹了口气，这小狮子出个国，还不如他小助理给自己发信息多，也不知道到底有多忙，李泰容到底会不会心疼弟弟！！

董思成站在机场大厅，邤长的身高和贵气的打扮引来一众注目，董思成靠在立柱边毫不在乎的玩着手机，直到广播通知航班到达，他才直起了身子目光开始找寻

李敏亨很快走了出来，董思成看着他的身影给笑笑走了过去，只是 对面的人手里却是牵着另一个人的手，董思成顿了顿，小狮子还没有发现他，他拉着那个人的手，笑得开心，董思成却只觉背脊发凉

李敏亨终于发现了他，他的笑有一刻的暂停，随后 便是走近他 给了董思成一个拥抱“我回来了 昀昀哥哥”

董思成开着车，一路无言，他透过后视镜看向坐在后排的两个人，目光冷冽，去了个美国，连对象都要换了么，这一刻 他觉得自己真的就像个司机

“敏亨哥哥，今天还要回公司么？”

吱——的一声，董思成大力踩了刹车，李敏亨和小助理被惯性带着往前撞去，这期间 李敏亨还不忘伸手护住小助理的身子

“你叫他什么？！！”

“董思成你疯了么！这是在路上！！！”李敏亨气急败坏的声音传来，董思成回过头，见到李敏亨正拉着小助理仔细检查，小助理似乎真的被吓到了，张着嘴巴一个字都说不出来

“我说 你叫他什么？敏亨 哥哥？谁允许你叫的？！！”

“我允许的，董思成 你不要太过分了”李敏亨轻轻拍着小助理背脊，声音温柔“没事吧？安迪？安迪你看着我”

“呵，李敏亨，你长本事了啊”

“先送他回去，我们回家谈”

“哼“车子飞快地驶离，董思成看着后视镜里的李敏亨，怒意滔天

 

“说吧”董思成大力的甩上门，他满含着一腔热情去机场接人，却被人一盆冷水从头到脚浇下

“我们分手吧”李敏亨站在原地，目光看向别处

“你说什么？！！”董思成猛地站起身”你 再说一遍？！！”

“我说 我觉得 我喜欢上别人了，我们 分手吧”

“哈，哈哈哈 李敏亨，你现在说喜欢上别人了，怎么 他在美国让你爽了？！”

“董思成，你不要把别人都想得那么龌龊，我们之间并不是那样的！！！ ” 李敏亨喊了出来“跟你在一起我无时无刻不被别人提醒，这LM能有现在是你的功劳，我李敏亨 不过是坐享其成，只因为我有个好家庭，好哥哥，每天每天我都压力很大，我努力的学习 努力的想要证明自己，没有你我一样可以”

“可是。。”不待董思成说什么，李马克打断他，继续说道“但是 不管我做多少努力，在别人看来，都是你的功劳，是你教了我所有，是你给我了一切，没有你，我李敏亨就什么也不是！！”

“所以 这就是你喜欢上别人的理由？”董思成冷笑道“我当是个多么清纯的大学生，原来 不过是个觊觎老板 爬上老板床妄想一步登天的MB！”

“闭嘴！安迪不是那样的人！！”李敏亨气急败坏的将董思成大力往后推了一步“不要诋毁他，是我喜欢他，看到他 就想起我自己，一样的想要证明自己，一样的想要得到认可，安迪从来不知道我们之间的事情，所以你不要伤害他”

“哈 伤害？你跟我说伤害？？？”董思成似乎听了个什么笑话，他发了狠的拽住李敏亨衣领，将人抵到沙发“你以为，我特么又是为了什么？嗯？你又知道我当初是怎么走过来的？！你一句喜欢别人了，就打发了老子？李敏亨，你当我董思成是什么人？我掏心掏肺的对你，帮你出谋划策帮你拿下那些CASE，你以为 我又是为了什么？你以为 没有我，你能拿下这次企划？！”

“不需要！！”李敏亨挥开他的手，将人反压制在沙发上“董思成，我从来不需要你为我做那些，所以 不要再让我听到那些话，从今以后我是老板，董思成 你是下属，有些决策 还是不要多干涉的好”

李敏亨松开他起身，小狮子獠牙终于露了出来，董思成躺在沙发上笑了出来“哈哈哈哈哈哈，好啊，哈哈哈哈 这么多年 我费心劳力教出来的，果然是只会咬人的狮子，这么多年 还真是难为你了，对着我 演感情戏 还得亲身上阵，李马克，你真行”

李马克听到他的称呼 愣了一下，随即系好袖扣，整理了一下头发“我没有，这么多年我对你。。”

“行了”董思成缓缓起身，摘下了无名指的一枚戒指扔到地上“不就是想分手么，爷我成全你，不过李马克，我董思成这个人，分手了还能做朋友这事向来不会发生在我身上，所以日后，可别怪我没提醒你，还有 让你的小助理也离我远一点，我可不知道我会做出什么”

“你去哪里？”李马克看着董思成从卧室拿出一个背包，傻愣在当场

“这房子 爷我住着恶心，就留给你了，钥匙也还给你，再也不见”董思成随手扔出一把钥匙，然后头也不回的关门离开，李马克看着紧闭的房门，轻咬嘴唇，他没想把事情变成这样的。。。  
低头看着地上那枚戒指，他走过去慢慢捡起来，然后 扔进了垃圾箱


End file.
